Dr Nicholas Rush Drabble 92 Christmas
by Erin Marie S
Summary: The crew of Destiny spend their first Christmas together, but where  is the spirit? Sweet little Drabble RushxOC and others


**Dr. Nicholas Rush Drabble # 92- "Christmas"**

She knew what today was. She had been trying to get everyone on board to get into the spirit. She knew why no on wanted to celebrate; it just wasn't the same. Being stuck on the Destiny, not having the company of your friends and loved ones. Not being able to decorate, have a Christmas tree. Sip hot chocolate and sing carols. Unwrapping gifts on Christmas morning, sitting by the fire as your watch the beauty of snow falling out your window. Nope, no one was sharing in the spirit except her. Even Eli wasn't much in the mood to celebrate. She could understand. She was just happy to be walking around, that she had healed enough.

She walked the corridors, singing a Christmas carol quietly to herself. Her soft but lovely voice lingering down the corridor. Some people turned to look, but didn't seem to care. It was Christmas morning, and yet, everyone was in such a depressed mood. She strolled to the mess, waving to the only person who had been trying to get everyone in the spirit like she had been. She was handed two mugs, and she smiled softly.

"Thanks Becker. It's amazing that we have a way to heat up water now, huh?"

"Yeah. Can't have hot chocolate, but at least, we can warm up some."

"Merry Christmas, Darren."

"Merry Christmas Lily. You're looking good, mama."

That made her chuckle, as she walked over to the machine that could heat water. She placed the two mugs on there, once she filled them with water. There were some people in the mess, eating, but otherwise, the mood was gloom. It took about 15 minutes, but once the water was nice and hot, she grabbed the mugs and made her way out the mess. He had told her that he would be up working some, and then he'd leave his post to spend some time with them. She made her way to their sleeping quarters, using her elbow to open the door.

There he was, greeting her with a smile. She never got tired of seeing him smile, or how his eyes would light up when they would be together. His arms wrapped around her, embracing her against him. His face leaned down towards her, and as their lips collided, they shared a sweet, lover's kiss. When he broke, he was still smiling into her face, fingers smoothing through her hair. She passed a mug of hot water to him, her arm still wrapped around his waist as they pulled apart some.

"Merry Christmas babe."

"Merry Christmas."

He took her hand and escorted her further into the room, as they sat on the bed. As he took a sip from his mug, she set hers down. She kneeled down over the sleeping baby girl that was wrapped snug in the blanket. She watched the baby girl's chest rise and fall as she slept peacefully on their bed. Her hand rubbed down the baby's back, the loving, sweet touch a mother can give her child. The proud father watched, a smile on his face, watching the two loves of his life.

"Wee lassie fell asleep right when you left this morning."

"Do you think we'll ever give her a real Christmas, Nick?"

"Aye, of course. We can't lose hope. We'll get home."

"It's not that. It's just, she's missing so much, back home."

She felt him grab her arm, starting to pull her away from their slumbering baby, towards him. She leaned against him, feeling his arms embrace her, a kiss placed on top of her head. He sighed and she knew why. As much as he loved this opportunity, being in space, his top priority now was making them happy. And she knew he worried about what differences there would be raising their child in space.

"We'll get home one day. I'm not going to stop until I make things right. I know it was my fault."

"You did what you had to do Nick. It was you last chance to dial the 9th Chevron, and we know that explosion could have come through the wormhole to Earth. I much rather know that our home planet is intact, and we can come home to it. Rather than have to tell our daughter 'sorry, our home planet got destroyed, so now we're stuck here.'"

"I really am working on getting us home-everyone."

"I know baby."

They sipped their hot water together, just enjoying each other's company, until they felt the ship jump out of FTL. That made Nick jump up a bit, not having scheduled the Destiny to jump out. He wasn't aware of any planets that were in range, yet, the Destiny had a mind of its own. When they looked out the window, her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh my God, Nicholas, look."

Outside their window, was the beauty that was a pure winter wonderland. The terrain outside was just covered in a blanket of white snow. More flurries were slowly drifting down from the Heavens above, and now ice was starting to form on the little window from the outside. She heard his radio come on, and Brody confirming that the planet was safe. Although a little chilly, it should be okay for them to explore.

After a couple of hours passed, almost everyone was enjoying the change of atmosphere. To be able to get out and stretch their legs. Some were laughing and making snow angels, or getting into massive snowball fights. It was amazing; everyone's mood had lifted, and even some were starting to get back into the Christmas spirit. Soon, they had gotten their little one bundled up enough, and she held her daughter as they walked outside together.

They smiled as they watched the little one coo and squeal as she touched the snow with her hands. The little girl particularly taking joy in watching her father even get involved in a snow fight at one point. Soon, it had gotten a little too cold and too late in the evening for them all to stay out in the weather. However, she thought it was very humble of Colonel Young to order some of the military to find and cut down a tree. With everyone gathering together, gathering jewelry, they decorated the tree. It wasn't the traditional means, but it warmed their hearts all the same. Soon, everyone was just gathered, admiring the tree and singing carols. They all forgot about how sad and lonely they had felt, and realized, they were a family up here. They had been surrounded by loved ones.

She stood in the background, smiling, admiring everyone enjoying the spirit and each other. She was gently bouncing the baby in her arms, as she saw him walk up to her again, something behind his back. She chuckled, as he still hid something behind his back, even as she stood there, waiting for some time.

"Okay Nick, what are you hiding?"

He pulled his hand from behind his back, and her eyes widened, amazed he actually found one out there. She could see the twig, with the plump red holly berries, and the distinct green holly leaves. Only Nicholas Rush could find mistletoe on an alien planet. She chuckles some, as she watched him raise the mistletoe above them. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. The baby still in her arms, the baby was nestled between them, as they shared a passionate kiss. When they broke apart, she watched Nick lean down and give a kiss to their little girl. She embraced him, smiling, as they both smiled down at their little one. Her large, smoky Brown eyes looking up at them, a cute little smile on her face. The comment littered on their tongues, but she was the one to speak it to their baby.

"Merry Christmas, my little one."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Expect some drabbles to jump forward in the story line. Because I think it would be nice (and so cute) to see some early interactions with their baby. And no, you will not get to know her name, until Lily gives birth to her in the story. But yes, this ties into "Rushing Through the Emotions" and takes place a bit further in the storyline. But with Christmas coming up, I thought a little sweet drabble about what the true spirit of Christmas is all about. Loved ones. I hope you all enjoy. And no flaming, from anyone saying "That's not Dr. Rush's character!" I believe the man has a soft spot, and I think a love and a baby would make him become a proud father, and a good man. So yeah! xp**


End file.
